Statistical research will be performed in the areas of multistate censored survival analysis, regression and covariate methods in survival estimates, isotonic regression techniques modeling tumor prevalence in carcinogenesis studies, and the development of compact portable biostatistical software. Completion of earlier work on sample size determination for multicomponent clinical trials, discrete categorical data analysis, smooth survival curve estimators, and matched pair designs in retrospective data analysis is also planned. Finally work on new projects arising from consulting in the cancer center will also be initiated as time permits.